Cult of Personality
by CentonFan0726
Summary: Carson (OC) is sick of how Paul Heyman is treating CM Punk so she quits working with him. Brock, who has been in love with Carson, starts to act of his feeling and one night everything takes a turn for the worst. I do not own CM Punk or any of the other WWE Superstars. They are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWE. Rated M for the Violence


"No Paul! I'm done. I will not be a Heyman girl anymore. This is over." I stood my ground in the ring as Paul stood on the stage glaring at me with Brock Lesnar by his side.

"Mark my words Carson. You will regret this." He said as he turned and walked backstage. I quickly ran to the edge of the ring and hopped out onto the floor. Kneeling down next to the crumpled body of CM Punk I yelled for the medics over to check on him. Brock had really done a number on him and I couldn't help but be worried about him.

"Punk? Punk? Can you hear me?" I asked as he slowly rolled over on his side. His eyes fluttered open and I silently cheered. Thank god, at least he was moving.

"Yeah." He whispered as he held his ribs. Brock had slammed him through the announcers table but that was only after he had hit him multiple times with a steel chair. As the medics rushed over I quietly stepped away so that they could check on him and make sure nothing was broken. Raw had gone off the air as soon as Paul and Brock had gone back stage, but the audience stuck around to make sure that Punk was alright.

Slowly Punk stood up but continued to hold his ribs. I knew they would be bruised tomorrow. I walked over to him and threw his other arm over my shoulder. When he began to protest I glared at him and he shut his mouth.

"Just let me help you please?" I whispered as we started to walk towards the ramp. The crowd cheered as Punk and I walked away and Punk raised his hand to let the fans know that he was alright. As we turned the corner and entered backstage, Punk eased his arm off my shoulder and sat down on the closest thing near us, which happened to be a huge crate. I pulled myself up onto the crate next to him and just sat there. No words needed to be spoken; he already knew what I was thinking.

"You need to be careful Carson. Paul is a sneaky son of a bitch and he will send Brock after you. It doesn't matter that you are a Diva." Punk stated as he leaned his head back against the wall. I bit my lip and nodded, but when I realized his eyes were shut I spoke.

"I know… hey Punk?"

"Hmm?"

"What am I going to do? I have a storyline with Brock. The thing is, this is more than a storyline to him. He really is in love with me and I'm…" I stopped to take a deep breath and control myself. Punk was my best friend and I told him everything, but what if what I was about to tell him could put him in danger.

"I'm scared of what he will do if I say no to him." Punk quickly sat up but instantly regretted it. He hissed in pain and clutched at his ribs. I started to fuss over him but he grabbed my wrist to make me stop.

"Carson, listen to me. I won't let him hurt you. Not if I have anything to say about it." I nodded and smiled slightly at him. I was afraid of that. I should have known that my best friend was gonna protect me. I quickly slid off the crate and held my hand out for him.

"Come on, let's go get you checked out by Doc Samson, then I'll drive us to the hotel." Punk just nodded and slowly slid himself off the crate. As we walked down the hallway I couldn't help but let my mind wander to tomorrow night. Tomorrow was the taping of Smackdown and I was supposed to turn down Brock in front of the entire arena and on national television. Hopefully everything would go just like the script said and that he would just leave the ring. One could only hope.

About 45 minutes later, Punk and I were finally on our way back to the hotel. It was about at 20 minute ride. As we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road I glanced over at Punk in the passenger's seat. He had his arms crossed and he was leaning his head against the window. I could tell by his even breathing that he had fallen asleep. As we pulled up to a red light I glanced back over at him and I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. While he had been out with an injury, he had let his hair grow out some and he had started to grow a small beard. I quickly shook my head to get those thoughts out.

'_I shouldn't be thinking about my friend that way….'_

As much as I tried to convince myself otherwise, I had always had a small crush on Punk. We had been friends now for 3 years and he had been there for me through everything. Punk and I had met when I was training in Ohio Valley. He had already been called up to the main roster in the WWE and was making a special appearance there to help the rookies train. As he was training us, Punk and I grew closer and eventually became great friends. When I moved on from OVW to NXT, it was announced that Punk was my mentor and I was thrilled. He was there with me the day I got the call from WWE that I was being moved to the main roster. To celebrate, he took me out to dinner and helped me get packed that night. The CM Punk everyone saw on TV was not the same guy I knew. The CM Punk I knew was a practical joker, funny, sweet, he loved to laze around all day and watch sports. Although he wouldn't admit it to anymore he was an awesome friend to me. Like I said, he had always been there for me.

20 minutes later we pulled up to the hotel and I parked our rental in the back so that we wouldn't be hounded by fans. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Hey, wake up, were at the hotel." I said softly.

Punk groaned and shook his head.

"5 more minutes" he grumbled. I laughed at him and shook him a little harder.

"Punk, were at the hotel. Once you are in your room you can go back to sleep!"

He finally sighed and got out of the car. I giggled at him as he slowly moved as if he was still asleep. We grabbed our bags out of the trunk and headed into the lobby to check in.

"Hi, were checking in for the night. Reservations for Punk and Ensley."

The receptionist typed on her computer and a small frown appeared on her face.

"It seems as though the two of you have been booked for the same room. We received a phone call from a Mr. McMahon stating that the two of you would be sharing since Mr. Punk was injured."

I rolled my eyes at Vince's claim and sighed quietly.

"That's fine. Thank you."

We quickly checked in and made our way up to the room. I opened the door and one again sighed. One bed. Awesome. Guess I will be sleeping on the couch. Punk set his stuff down on the floor by the bed and quickly pulled off his hat and hoodie.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower okay?" I said as I unpacked my suitcase and grabbed a black tank top and a pair of shorts. Punk just nodded and began to undress. I blushed and quickly escaped into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. As I stepped into the shower I let the water roll over my shoulder and down my back. The hot water soothing all my muscles. Although I hadn't had a match tonight, I was still sore from my match last week. I had been in a diva's battle royal and although I had come out victorious, I still got my butt kicked pretty bad that night. My thoughts wandered to the man that was currently occupying my hotel room with me. I couldn't help but think back to when Brock had attacked him. All I remember was standing in my locker room, watching him get beaten up and I couldn't take it anymore. With my heart racing I didn't even think about what I was doing and I ran down to the ring and stepped in front of Brock to keep him from attacking Punk anymore. With me in the way Brock seemed to back down and he slowly made his way up to the top of the ramp with Paul. I remember glancing over my shoulder and looking at Punk who was out cold on the floor by the announcers table and in that instant I knew what I needed to do. I was done being a Paul Heyman girl and I stated that much.

"Hey, you alright in there?"

I jumped at the sound of Punks voice and was jolted out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Okay. Just making sure, you've been in there over an hour."

My eyes widened. Really? An hour?

"I'll be out in a few minutes!" I called as I shut off the water and grabbed a towel. I quickly dried off and got dressed. I threw my hair up in a bun and brushed my teeth. When I stepped out of the bathroom there was only a side lamp on and I could see that Punk was already in the bed and from what I could tell he was already asleep.

I smiled softly and walked over to his side of the bed and picked up his clothes that were all over the floor and placed them on the dresser. I reached over and turned out his light and started to walk towards the couch.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled

"I'll just sleep on the couch tonight. No big deal." I answered as I reached for a pillow on the bed. Punk sat up slightly and opened his eyes slightly to look at me. He pulled the blankets back some and patted the sheets.

"Just sleep here. The bed is plenty big enough. It's not like we haven't had a sleepover before." He mumbled. I couldn't tell if he was half asleep or not but I just sighed and slowly climbed under the covers and turned towards him.

"Happy?" I whispered

He opened one eye to look at me and smiled slightly.

"Very."

He rolled onto his side and reached out to pull me closer until I was resting my head on his chest and his arm was wrapped around me. I rested my hand on his chest and we just lied there. Slowly, his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Although I was tired, my mind was wide awake.

One thing many people didn't know about Punk was that he was a very sweet guy, and he was very affectionate. He loved to just sit on the couch and cuddle and watch movies or when it was cold outside he would wrap an arm around you to keep you warm. It wasn't much but it was just Punk being Punk. We had slept together before, back in my early days with the WWE when we had first started traveling, I would ride with Punk on his bus and we would sleep together on the bus. I was just that comfortable with him and I felt special to him.

I could feel sleep trying to close in on me and finally I just gave in and drifted off to sleep on Punks chest. As I was almost asleep I felt him pull me closer and mumble my name. I smiled slightly and finally drifted off to sleep.

~Morning~

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Groaning I reached over Punk and hit the snooze button on the alarm. I snuggled back into Punks arms and pulled the covers up to my chin. I felt Punks chest bounce a little and I frowned. He was laughing at me.

"Carson. We have to get up." He said once he had stopped laughing. I shook my head frantically and tightened my grip on the sheets and his shirt.

"5 more minutes" I mumbled, pressing my face even closer to him. The room was so bright. I had forgotten to pull the curtains closed last night so the sun light was pouring into the room. Punk chuckled again and my eyes widened when I felt myself being lifted off the bed. I started to squirm in his arms.

"Okay Okay! I'll get up!" He laughed loudly and dropped me back on the bed making me bounce a little. As he made his way to the bathroom he looked back at me and chuckled at the pout on my face.

"If you're ready when I get out of the shower, I'll take you to breakfast!" He said as he closed the door. I smiled a little and pulled myself off the bed. Walking over to my suitcase I rummaged through it until I found my blue sundress. It was one of my favorites that hugged my body in all the right places. As I got dressed, my thoughts came back from last night and I finally gave into them. I don't know when it had happened and I don't know how, but I had fallen head over heels for my best friend.

10 minutes later he came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. My eyes widened and I couldn't help the blush that was rising to my cheeks. I quickly turned away before he noticed and turned on the TV. Distracting myself from the man who was almost naked next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him pick out his clothes. I took my time to look at his tattoos. Oddly enough my favorite tattoo of his was the skull on his chest. I don't know why but ever since I was a teen I had liked things with skulls on it. Before my thoughts wandered too far I turned my attention back to the TV as he got dressed.

"Ready?" Punk asked as he sat down on the bed next to me to pull on his sneakers. He was wearing a plain black shirt and loose fitting blue jeans. It was a simple outfit yet he pulled it off so well. I turned towards him and nodded.

"Whenever you are." I answered

He smiled at me and turned off the TV before extending his hand towards me. I took his hand and he pulled me up off the bed.

"You look nice today." He commented as we made our way down to the lobby and out onto the street. I smiled at him

"You don't look too bad yourself." I commented bumping my hip against him. He laughed and shrugged.

"I try." I giggled and we walked about a block before we stopped in at a small diner for breakfast. We talked and laughed for over an hour while we ate. Punk paid for breakfast and we decided to spend some time just walking on the beach. Since Summer Slam was this Sunday, the entire WWE roster was here in California for the week. Today was Smackdown and then Wednesday was Main Event. Then Sunday was Summer Slam. As we walked down the beach I glanced at my watch and noticed that I had to be at the arena in about an hour.

"I guess we better head back to the hotel so I can get ready to go to the arena." I said as I leaned my head on Punks shoulder. He gently wrapped his arm around my waist and we turned around and started walking back towards the pier.

"You mean we can go to the arena." He said. I quickly lifted my head off his shoulder and stared at him.

"Punk you aren't medically cleared!"

He just shook his head at me.

"I'm not going to wrestle. I just want to be there in case Paul or Brock tries something."

I sighed and leaned against him again. I had tried to keep those thoughts out of my head all day and now I was nervous. What if Brock tried something? Would Punk be able to protect me? He was already hurt enough and with the PPV this Sunday he couldn't afford to get hurt any worse than he already was. We walked back to the hotel in a comfortable silence and soon enough we were on our way back to the arena tonight for Smackdown.

~At the Arena~

Punk and I were in my locker room sitting on the bench watching the current match when a stage hand knocked on the door.

"Miss Ensley?"

"Yes?"

"Umm Vince would like to see you in his office."

I glanced over at Punk who just shrugged at me.

"Oh, I'll head over there right now.

The stage hand nodded and quietly closed the door as he left. Sighing I stood up and adjusted my ring attire a bit.

"I'll be back shortly." I said as I started to walk towards the door. A grip on my wrist stopped me for a moment.

"Just be careful." Punk said as he gently let go of my wrist. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I will. See you soon!" I closed the door behind me and headed down the long hallway towards Vince's office.

"Hey Carson!" I turned my head to see both John and Randy standing there. They waved at me as I passed and I waved back.

"Hey boys! I'll catch up with you later, McMahon wants to see me."

They nodded and mouthed good luck to me. I just laughed at them and continued down the hallway. But before I could go too much further, a body blocked my way. I glanced up and my eyes widened when I saw who it was.

"Hello Carson."

I quickly glanced behind me and saw that John and Randy were watching me. I felt a little better knowing that if Brock tried anything they would help me. I took a step back and looked back at Brock.

"Hey Brock. What can I do for you?" I smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't pick up on how uneasy I felt around him. He just casually leaned against one of the crates next to me and grinned at me. He reached out and grabbed my wrist, trying to pull me closer. But I held my ground, although I did let him hold my wrist because if I didn't, he would just try to pull me closer again.

"I was wondering if after the show you wanted to go out and grab a bite to eat." His grip on my wrist tightened a little as I tried to pull away from him. Finally I snatched my hand out of his grip and pulled away from him.

"Brock. Please understand, this is just a story line. I can't go out with you, because I don't feel that way about you. I don't mind being your friend, but I can't just go out with you and string you along just because you want to be with me. It wouldn't be fair to you." I said as I took another step back. He quickly stood up and glared at me. In his anger he grabbed a chair from next to me and threw it down the hall and over my head, making me jump back in fear. Randy and John quickly reacted and came over to stand near me.

"There a problem here Brock?" John asked as he placed a hand on the small of my back. I relaxed a bit but stayed cautious in case Brock did something. Randy just crossed his arms over his chest and stood slightly in front of me.

Brock just glared at us and turned and walked away. As he walked away I heard him whisper,

"This isn't over…" I glanced up at John and Randy to see if they heard what he said but I guess they didn't because they were now looking down at me to see if I was alright. I just nodded to their unspoken question and they began to walk with me to Vince's office.

"Thanks guys. I mean it; if you guys hadn't been standing there I don't know what Brock would have done." I whispered as I hugged both of them. Randy finally cracked a smile and hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry Carson. Brock has a lot of enemies back here. So if anything does happen, just know you have about 30 people back here that will kick his ass for you."

I giggled and smiled at him as he released me from the hug. I stepped back and hugged John who picked me up off the ground and squeezed me tight.

"Cant…breathe!" I choked out. He laughed and set me down again. I just smiled at them and knocked on the door to Vince's office.

"Come In!" Quickly I straightened my attire and composed myself. I turned my head and winked at John and Randy and stepped into the office.

"Carson! Just the girl I wanted to see, come in and have a seat." I closed the door behind me and sat in one of the large chairs in front of Mr. McMahon's desk.

"So Carson, we have decided to give you that push we were talking about. Tonight you will be facing AJ for the Divas Championship and you are gonna get that push. The board and I have decided that it was time to change up the Divas division some and you are just the person for the job."

I sat there shocked at the news. I was gonna become Diva's champion tonight.

"Oh…wow…Oh thank you Mr. McMahon! I can't believe it. Thank you for the opportunity, I promise I won't make you and the board regrets your decision."

Vince smiled at me and stood up and came around the desk to shake my hand. I quickly stood and we shook hands. He handed me a few sheets of paper.

"Here is the script for your match. You and AJ are the only ones who know about the script change. So make me proud out there." I clutched the papers firmly and nodded.

"Thank you again Mr. McMahon." He just nodded and went back to his desk.

I slipped out of the office and looked around quickly. When I didn't see anyone in the hall way I jumped up and down in joy. I was gonna receive my first Divas championship tonight. Suddenly nerves took over me and I quickly placed my back against the wall and slid to the floor and read over the script for the night. It was gonna be a long match but I was gonna win by executing a GTS on her and pinning her. I grinned when I thought about how Punk would react to me doing that. After reading over it once more I folded up the pages and made my way back to my dressing room. Knowing that Punk was probably wondering where I was.

"Oh there you are! I was just about to go looking for you!" Punk said as I walked into my dressing room. I put the script pages in my bag and smiled at him.

"What was that?" He asked as he pointed towards my now closed gym bag.

"Oh nothing. Just some papers Vince gave me. Oh he gave me a match tonight against AJ."

I sat down next to him and pulled off my tennis shoes, only to slide on my wrestling boots and begin lacing them up.

"That's great! I'm sure you'll be awesome." I smiled at him and finished lacing up my boots. We sat there and watched a few more matches before I had to head up to the gorilla position.

"Be sure to watch my match!" I called as I walked out of the locker room. As I walked down the halls I felt the hairs on the back of my neck begin to rise and I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I brushed off the feeling as nerves and made my way to the curtain. Aj was already there bouncing around to get hyped up.

"Hey Carson! You excited to win your first title tonight?" She asked as she stretched some. AJ wasn't the same person you saw on TV. She was every bit as crazy and bubbly as her character but she wasn't like psycho crazy like she portrayed on the show. She was actually a fun girl to be around and she was one of the only Diva's you really got along with. She was the first person Punk introduced you to when you became part of the WWE.

"Oh yeah! I'm nervous though. This is my first title match ever and I just hope I won't mess up." I started to stretch some and loosen up for the match.

Aj smiled at me and told me not to worry. Everything would be fine. Josh, one of the stage hands, signaled to AJ that it was time for her to go out and a moment later Lillian's voice rang out through the arena.

"The next match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Diva's Championship."

Aj's music began to play and she skipped out onto the stage.

"On her way to the ring she is the Diva's Champion, AJ LEE!"

She got a mixed reaction from the crowd because she was a heel. But the boos didn't bother her, she played her character well and slid into the ring. AJ raised her title above her head as she stood on the turnbuckle. She quickly jumped down and took her place sitting on the ropes as she waited for me to make my entrance.

"And her opponent from Greenville, SC. Carson!"

My music blasted through the speakers and I quickly made my way onto the stage. My nervousness flew out the window when I heard the screams and cheers from the crowd. My eyes locked with AJ and she gave me a very quick smile to reassure me. I smiled as I made my way down the ramp and I high fived some people as I approached the ring. I climbed in the ring and stared her down. The ref took the Divas belt and held it in the air for a moment before handing it to someone outside the ring.

The ref signaled the bell ring and we immediately charged forward and locked up.

She threw a right punch at me, connecting with my stomach and I doubled over. She brought her knee up into my chin and knocked me down. Dragging me to the center of the ring she tried to lock on "The Black Widow" but I countered it with a body slam. I jumped up and waited for her to get up. When she turned around I speared her and hit the mat with her. I rolled her up for the pin and she kicked out at 2.

I sat there for a second, contemplating my next move when an idea hit me. I quickly ran to the corner and started to climb up the ropes. I got on the top rope and quickly jumped off with a leg drop and connecting it perfectly. As I covered her, the ref counted and right before the ref counted 3, she kicked out again.

I groaned in frustration and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up off the mat. I grabbed her arm and started to swing her to the ropes but she changed her grip and sent me flying. I bounced off the ropes and ducked under her clothesline. Only to bounce off the ropes again. I went flying towards her and connected a huge clothesline, sending her straight down to the mat. The ref glanced at me and gave me the signal to start to wrap up the match. So I grabbed AJ and made her stand up, only to lift her up and smile at the camera. I quickly connected her with the GTS and the crowd went wild. I rolled her up for the pin and the ref counted.

1…

2…

3…!

The bell rang and the ref grabbed my hand and held it up in the air. Even though I knew it was planned, I couldn't stop the tears from coming. Aj rolled out of the ring and made her way backstage as I watched her go I noticed a small smile on her face as she mouthed 'congrats' to me. The ref tapped me on the shoulder and handed me the Divas championship belt. The weight of it in my hands was so surreal. I quickly climbed up onto the turnbuckle and thrust the title over my head as the crowd screamed and cheered. Jumping down I headed towards the opposite turnbuckle to celebrate. A few moments later I started to get out of the ring but was stopped when music began to play. My blood ran cold and my face grew pale as I realized just who's music began to play. I quickly stepped back in the ring and watched as Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar came out onto the stage.

"Carson, Carson, Carson…." Paul began.

"First off congratulations on your first Diva's Title. You know, I'm the reason you won that right. It was my management that brought you to where you are now. Don't you see what doors I've opened up for you? Don't you see what you've accomplished under my guidance?" Paul stopped for a moment before grinning.

"See you and CM Punk are so different. I once called CM Punk my friend, but I had to betray him. He left me no choice but to take a stand against him."

I grabbed a mic from one of the assistants and spoke.

"What did he do to you to deserve the beating that Brock gave him?" I snarled into the mic

Paul smiled at me.

"Oh he did plenty of things. But I betrayed Punk because he was bad for business. My client Brock Lesnar has done, and will do things that CM Punk could only imagine of doing. Brock was and is a better client to me than CM Punk."

I glared at him.

"What was I then? Just a little toy in your game?"

Brock grabbed the microphone from Paul and started to make his way to the ring.

"You just don't get it do you Carson? This is about you and me now."

I stepped back until my back hit the ropes. I could hear Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole yelling for me to get out of the ring but I was frozen.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

He stepped in the ring and just stood there.

"It's just me and you now." He dropped the mic and walked over closer and I tried to escape the ring but he grabbed me around the waist and threw me on his shoulders.

Back in the locker room John and Randy's along with everyone else's eyes widened at the sight, this wasn't in the script. What the hell was Brock doing? They all quickly dropped everything and ran out of the room and started sprinting down the hall towards the stage. John and Randy were in front praying they made it to the ring before anything serious happened.

I started to squirm in his arms in fear, hoping he would let me down, but instead he gave me the F5. As my face hit the mat I could see little black spots appear in my vision and I turned my head in time to see the entire locker room come running down the ramp towards me. The last thing I saw was Punk as he climbed into the ring, then everything went black.

Punk was furious. Brock had just given Carson and F5 and that wasn't supposed to happen. Throwing the door to her locker room open he emerged and started running towards the ring along with several other superstars. Punk glanced to his left and saw John Cena and Randy Orton running next to him, their faces void of emotion and he couldn't help but think, thank god she has help here.

They made it to the stage and took off running down the ramp and slid into the ring. Brock had jumped out of the ring and jumped the barrier. He was already up the stairs before any of the superstars could think about chasing him. Brock stood at the top of the stairs laughing.

John grabbed a mic and gave it to Punk who was pissed.

"Brock you've crossed the line! Now, I'm not your only enemy. You think it's only me after you now, you got another thing coming. But this Sunday at Summer Slam. I want you. You and I will end this once and for all in a Hell in a Cell match." Punk threw the mic down on the mat and stood there glaring at Lesnar.

"Ugh…"

Punk glanced down and saw that I was coming to. But before he could kneel down to check on me, none other than Vince McMahon's music began to play and all the superstars turned to look at the stage.

"Now wait a minute Punk don't get ahead of yourself. Like you said, you aren't the only one who wants a piece of Brock. So this Sunday, Brock you will face CM Punk in a match."

Punk grinned and the crowd cheered.

"But that's not the only person you will face Brock. This Sunday, at SummerSlam, Brock you will face CM Punk, The Viper Randy Orton, and John Cena. In a handicap match!"

I started to stand up and John and Randy helped me stand. I cringed slightly in pain, but slowly reached for the mic in Punk's hand and brought it to my lips.

"Vince." I started. He looked at me and motioned for me to continue. "I want to add a stipulation to the match." I stood up straighter and took a step towards the ropes facing the stage.

"And what would you like to add Carson?" He asked as he made his way towards the front of the stage.

I turned back towards Punk, John, and Randy and smiled. And it wasn't one of my sweet smiles; it was one of those Viper like smiles that Randy had taught me. The type of look that meant someone was gonna get hurt. The three of them began to fidget a bit and stared at me in confusion.

"You see Brock is not the only one guilty of this tonight. And you know, I don't think a 3 on 1 match is very fair, so let's make things a little more interesting shall we? Paul Heyman!" I looked around and spotted him cowering beside Brock at the top of the stairs.

"Since you seem to think that you and your "client" are so great, you will be his tag team partner this Sunday. Oh and Brock…if this Sunday comes and you lose your match, say goodbye to the WWE because you will be fired!" I snarled at him. He looked at me with pure rage in his eyes and I just stared at him.

Vince smiled at me and nodded.

"Then its official! This Sunday at Summerslam It will be Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar, who will have his career on the line, in a three on two handicap match against CM Punk, Randy Orton, and John Cena. "

The WWE Universe was wild. They were cheering and screaming. I looked at Punk, Orton, and Cena and smiled. I was exhausted and my vision was starting to go blurry again. I could see them talking to me but I couldn't hear a word they were saying. I could feel everything start to spin and the last thing I remember was Punk reaching out to catch me and everything went dark again.

~Later on~

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a bright light. I shielded my eyes and groaned. Alerting the people who were there that I was awake.

"Carson?"

I slowly uncovered my eyes and blinked to adjust to the light in the room. Standing all around me were several of the superstars but the ones I noticed first were Punk, John, and Randy. I felt something in my hand and I glanced down to see that Punk was holding my hand. I just blinked in confusion and looked around at everyone again.

"What happened?" I asked

"When Brock gave you the F5, he didn't land it completely right. You took the full force of the hit on your head and it caused you to black out. If Punk hadn't of caught you, you probably would have hit your head again and gotten a concussion." John said as he shooed all the others out of the room. Randy sat down in a chair next to Punk and John sat down on my opposite side. I just nodded and started to think about what had happened. I never thought that Lesnar would go far enough to injure me just because I wouldn't go out on a date with him. A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought about what could have happened if Punk and the others hadn't come out there.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Punk asked as he tightened his fingers around mine. I glanced down at our hands again and wondered why he was holding my hand, but I didn't release his. In fact I just gripped it tighter.

"Thank you." I whispered looking at all 3 of them.

"For what?" Randy asked as he leaned forward with a frown on his face.

"I don't know what would have happened if you guys hadn't come down there. I'm lucky I only got an f5."

More tears rolled down my face and I reached to wipe them off. Randy and John both gave me hugs and said,

"What made you think that we wouldn't come. We told you earlier Carson; you have more people back here that care about you than you think. Even if some of the wrestlers don't know you, what Brock did was unacceptable and the entire locker room came out there tonight because of you." I just nodded and smiled slightly at them.

"Okay? So don't worry. We're gonna head home for the night okay? Punk you think you can handle her for the night?" Randy teased. He could tell that Punk wanted to talk to me so he pushed John out of the room and soon silence fell between Punk and me.

"Carson."

I turned my head back towards Punk and as soon as I had it turned, I felt his lips press to mine. My eyes widened in shock and I just sat there for a moment. I slowly started to respond to the kiss and I brought my hand up to cup his cheek and deepen it. We broke apart panting when the need for air became too much. Punk rested his forehead against mine and just held me for a moment. He leaned back and took my hands in his.

"Punk?" I whispered.

He just sat there with his hands holding mine. Running the pads of his fingers over my knuckles.

"Carson, you don't know how scared I was tonight. When I saw Brock attack you, my heart stopped and I was afraid. The only thought on my mind that moment was getting to you as fast as possible." He stopped for a moment and laced his fingers with mine and pulled me closer to him until our knees were touching.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there fast enough to stop him from hurting you." He whispered. "I promised you that he wouldn't and I broke my promise."

I reached up and grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

"You did not. You promised to protect me and you did. Who knows what he would have done had you of not come out there."

I leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I should have told you this a long time ago. I think I've fallen in love with you." He whispered when we parted. A quiet gasp left my lips and I looked up at him again. I moved my hand to cup his cheek and he leaned into it a little.

"I fell for you a long time ago Phil." I smiled at him. It was rare for me to use his real name but when I did he knew I meant what I said.

"Will you be mine?" He asked. I smiled at him and nodded. Laughing as he smiled widely at me and pulled me closer until I was in his lap. Slowly he brought his hands up to gently hold the sides of my face. I smiled at him as he leaned in and brushed his lips over mine. I could feel him pouring all the love and passion he had into the kiss and I pressed back with just as much. I had fallen for Phil a long time ago and I had forced myself to push those feelings away and just be friends. Now I didn't have to push them away anymore.

"About time!"

Phil and I broke the kiss quickly and looked towards the door and I blushed. John and Randy had their heads poking in the door and were grinning at us. I just grabbed the pillow off the table and chucked it at them.

"Ow." John complained as it connected with his face. I giggled and leaned against Phil's chest.

"Ready to go back to the hotel?" He asked lacing his fingers with mine and pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I nodded and stood up off his lap, keeping our fingers laced and the four of us made our way out of the arena and back to the hotel.

Later that night as I lie in bed I glanced at the clock that read 3am. Sighing I laid my head back down on Phil's arm. My mind began to wander and I couldn't help but think about the past few days. I lazily began tracing the tattoos on Phil's chest and listened to the gentle rhythm of his breathing. He had fallen asleep about an hour after we got back to the hotel, but I wasn't quite ready to go to sleep. Thinking of the past few days I couldn't help but want to thank Brock for what he had done. If he hadn't of attacked me, Phil and I would never had told eachother our feelings.

I grinned when I felt Punk shift under my fingers. Apparently I had hit a sensitive spot because he pulled me closer and groaned a bit. I traced that same spot and I could feel his breathing change. I smiled to myself and continued to trace the spot over and over again until a hand shot out from under the blanket and gently grabbed my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" He mumbled sleepily.

I glanced up at him to see him looking down at me through half lids and I smiled. I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just thinking."

Phil let go of my wrist only to lace his fingers with mine and press them to his chest. He gently rolled us over until he was hovering over me. I could tell he was wide awake now and I mentally patted myself of the back.

"About what?" He asked, dropping his head to my neck and placing kisses up and down it. I gasped when he hit the sensitive spot behind my ear and I struggled to respond to him.

"Ah…about..you…me…us…Oh." I gasped out as he started to move his hand up and down my sides and he started to suck on my collar bone a little.

"What about us?" He mumbled against my shoulder. I groaned at the sensations he was causing and ran my hands up and down his back.

"About how much I love you." I whispered, pulling him up to my face and kissing him.

When we pulled apart he smiled at me and I could see the love in his eyes.

"Good, cause I was thinking about it too. I love you." He said as he lay down next to me and pulled me onto his chest again.

I snuggled into the warmth of his body and sighed.

"Goodnight Phil."

"Goodnight Cars."

I smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep, where I dreamed of what the future would hold for Phil and me.

~Epilogue~

I couldn't help but feel nervous for Phil. It was Wrestlemania and Phil had a huge match tonight. It was the match everyone dreamed of having. Phil was against the Undertaker tonight and I couldn't help but be nervous. I ran my hands over my bulging stomach and smiled when my hand was kicked. 2 years ago Phil and I had gotten together after he saved me from Brock. That same week, Brock and Paul were both fired after they lost their match against John, Randy, and Phil. Then at the Royal Rumble when Phil won the Rumble, he called me out to the ring where he proposed to me. We were married 2 weeks after Wrestlemania where Phil had taken on John Cena for the title. This year Phil had been put in a storyline against the Undertaker.

I sat back in his locker room with John and Randy, who had already had their matches. John was the WWE Champion once again, having defeated the Rock. And Randy was the World Heavyweight Champion, having defeated Alberto Del Rio this year. I was incredibly proud of my boys.

I turned my attention back to the monitor as Phil made his entrance to the ring. I grabbed John and Randy's hands and placed them on my stomach as the baby started kicking like crazy.

"Seems like she knows her daddy's music." Randy mused as he felt a harsh kick to his hand.

I laughed as she continued to kick around a lot. I never thought I would be sitting her like this. When I found out I was pregnant, I immediately left the active roster with an "injury" and had to give up my title. I was honestly okay with that because now I got to spend more time with Phil and my boys.

As the match progressed I could tell that Phil was getting tired and that it was gonna be over pretty soon.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and something wet on my leg. Gasping I doubled over on the sofa and groaned in pain.

"Carson?" John questioned as he grabbed my elbow. As the pain passed I looked over at John.

"My water just broke." I whispered in fear. Randy, who had a daughter of his own quickly jumped up and kneeled in front of me.

"John go find a medic and then tell the stage hands to get Punk back here as soon as his match is over. Tell them his wife has gone into labor."

"Randy." I gasped reaching for his hand as another pain shot through me.

"I'm here. Just breathe okay. Breathe with the contraction."

I focused on what he was saying and tried to control my breathing. Soon enough John returned with the doctor and they put me in a wheel chair and wheeled me out towards the side where an ambulance was parked.

"Don't leave me!" I cried in fear. I didn't want to do this alone. Phil was still in a match and I was scared and in pain. "Please don't leave." I cried.

Randy nodded and climbed in the ambulance with me.

"Bring Punk to the hospital as soon as you can." He yelled at John as the doors were slammed shut and the ambulance drove off.

John quickly made his way backstage and spoke to Vince about Carson going into labor and that Randy was at the hospital with me.

"Punk and I are gonna go to the hospital as soon as his match is over. He doesn't even know she's in labor." John said as both he and Vince made their way to the gorilla position. When they got there they saw that the match was over and that Punk was making his way up the ramp. Of course he had lost to the Undertaker but that didn't matter. He put his heart and soul into the match and that was enough for him.

"Hey John, Vince." He said as he stepped through the curtain.

"Pack your stuff quickly Phil. Carson's gone into labor and she's at the hospital. Randy's with her now but we need to hurry." John said. Phil's eyes widened and he took off running down the hall and grabbed all his stuff. Not worrying about changing out of his wrestling gear he threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie and he and John took off towards the hospital.

~Hospital~

"AHHHH! Where is Phil!?" I screamed as another contraction hit. Randy winced when I squeezed his had tightly in pain but otherwise didn't say anything. Once the contraction passed I relaxed against the pillows and let go of Randy's hand.

"I'm sure he's on his way right now Carson. Just focus on staying calm and breathing." Randy said as he pushed some of the hair out of my face. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you for coming with me Randy. I was too scared to come alone." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"No problem"

I grinned at him and laughed.

"Ya know if your fans could see how different you are outside the ring." I teased. He glared back at me not really meaning it.

"What are you saying? Are you suggesting I've gone soft?" He asked.

I laughed at him only to stop and gasp as a contraction went through me. Randy quickly grabbed my hand and coached me through the contraction.

As soon as it was over, the door opened and John and Phil came running in.

"Phil!" I cried in happiness. I quickly leaned up and gave him a kiss and he brushed my hair out of my face again.

"I made it sweetie. It's okay." He said. He turned to Randy and smiled. "Thanks man."

Randy just nodded and stepped back so John could talk to me.

"Hey how you feeling?" he asked.

I gritted my teeth as a stronger contraction came and finally I cried out in pain.

"Just fucking fine." I groaned as it passed.

John just grimaced and kissed my forehead.

"We will be out in the waiting room. The nurses are kicking us out." I just nodded at him and Randy and watched as the nurses escorted them out of the room.

"Phil, I feel like I need to push" I said tiredly. He quickly called over the doctor who checked to see how far along I was.

"Okay Mrs. Brooks were gonna need you to push as hard as you can with the next contraction. Mr. Brooks your gonna need to help her sit up so she can push."

After about an hour of pushing, a cry rang through the room and I collapsed back against the pillows.

"It's a girl!" the nurses cried out as they cleaned her off and checked on her. The nurses cleaned me up and stitched me up where I had torn and about 20 minutes later I was holding our baby girl in my arms.

Phil sat behind me and looked over my shoulder at our baby girl.

"You want me to get the others out of the waiting room?" the nurse asked me as she came in to check on me and the baby. I nodded slightly and gently handed her over to Phil who just smiled at her. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and we just sat there peacefully.

A soft knocking on the door caught my attention and the door slowly swung open to reveal John and Randy. I smiled as they stepped forward to see the baby.

"What's her name?" Randy asked as Phil handed her over to him. He cradled the baby gently to his chest and it took him back to when his daughter was born.

"Well we've decided to call her Alexis Michelle Brooks." I said as I leaned against Phil's chest.

"That's a beautiful name." Randy said as he glanced back down at Alexis. Her eyes opened to reveal bright green eyes. She looked up at Randy and just stared at him.

"Hi Alexis. I'm your Uncle Randy." He cooed softly as he rocked her in his arms. I glanced over at John who seemed a little nervous.

"John?" I said, grabbing his attention. He looked over at me from his chair and tilted his head a bit.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked taking Alexis back from Randy. John suddenly became really fidgety.

"Uhhh I don't think it's a good idea. I mean I've never held a baby before." He says nervously. I just smiled and chuckled.

"Here come sit next to me." I patted the bed next to me and he slowly came over and sat down. I instructed him on how to hold his arms and to support her head. I gently placed her in his arms and he looked down at her in wonder. She looked up at him and smiled her first smile.

"Hi Alexis." He said softly, rocking her back and forth a bit. Her eyes slowly began to flutter until they closed. "I'm your Uncle John" he whispered before she fell asleep. I yawned and leaned back against the pillows and smiled at the scene. Phil leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep dear. We'll watch Alexis." I just nodded and slowly started to drift asleep. The last thing I thought was how happy I was with my family. Not just Phil and Alexis, but John and Randy too. I knew that I had everything I had ever wanted and that feeling was truly 'the best in the world'.

The End


End file.
